


Somethin' Bout Love

by pareidoliajules



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pareidoliajules/pseuds/pareidoliajules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason & Jane run for Prom King & Queen. Fluffity fluff fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethin' Bout Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the lovely nicole sammiewarerps, who is going through an incredibly tough time right now, and her wonderful boyfriend geoff billylewisjrrps, who could probably also use some love if you want someone to give it to. This is also my first time writing the newbies; be gentle!

“You wanna know the best way to show them all that you’re queen of this school?” Mason asked Jane, leaning conspiratorially closer to his sort-of-kind-of-maybe girlfriend. They had been on three dates, and Mason thought that was kind of an important anniversary of sorts; it meant that she liked him enough to give him a chance, then give him _another_ chance, and she still wanted to go out for a third time! That had to be important, didn’t it?

“What’s that, Mason?” Jane asked, popping a delicate bite of McKinley cafeteria spaghetti in her mouth.

“Become the literal queen of this place.” Jane furrowed her brow at him, like he was speaking gibberish--which, honestly, happened sometimes around Jane. It wasn’t his fault, she just made his brain short-circuit. “Jane, you should run for Prom Queen.”

As he expected, she scoffed at him and shook her head, wiping her lips before setting her napkin next to her bowl. “Mason, that’s crazy!”

“Why, though?” Mason asked, turning on the bench to look at her better. “We’re juniors, so it’s not like we’re too young. You’re crazy gorgeous and super smart, and you have all those great ideas you talk to me about--and, I did some research, did you know that kids who have prom royalty experience almost always go on to join student government as well, and those who are on student government in high school have a much higher chance of placing in student government in college? And people who do student government in college, first of all it’s paid and second of all it’s an amazing opportunity for real life political connections and Jane, you can totally--”

“Mason,” Jane said slowly, her smile growing steadily wider. “Are you asking me to run for prom queen, really?”

“Yes,” Mason said, exhaling all at once. Sometimes Jane made him forget to breathe.

“I’ll do it,” Jane said, then held up one hand to pause his excited bounce. “If,”

“If?” Mason repeated, sinking back down to himself. He stuck out his bottom lip petulantly, which just made Jane smile wider. “If what?”

“If you’ll run for prom king. Because there’s no way I can do it without you.”

Mason’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “What? Jane!”

“What, Mason? There’s all the reasons you just said, plus--it wouldn’t be right to have the first dance with anyone other than my boyfriend, would it?”

Jane got up and took her tray to the trash, leaving a thunderstruck Mason sitting at the table. When his brain finally clicked on, Jane was almost out the door, leaving Mason to scramble to his feet, pick up his tray, nearly trip over his own feet and chase after her.

“Boyfriend, huh?” Mason said when he’d finally caught up with her, throwing his arm casually over her shoulders. She was smiling like she’d been waiting for him to get it, all impish and mischievous and _ridiculously attractive_ as ever.

“Boyfriend,” Jane repeated, coming to a stop in front of her locker. She looked vulnerable for just a moment, then said, “If that’s okay with you?”

“Yes,” Mason answered instantly, bobbing his head emphatically. “Yes, yes I will be your boyfriend. I would love to be your boyfriend. And that means you’ll be my girlfriend. Right?”

“Right,” Jane said, broad smile returning. “See you in French?”

“See you,” Mason said, grinning so wide he felt for sure his face might actually break in half. Not only was he running for prom king, but he had a _girlfriend_!

 

“Madison! Mads!” Mason called as he walked through the door. She got out earlier than he did on Wednesdays, because of his being president of McKinley Movie Club. “Madison, where are you!”

“Living room!” Madison called. Mason followed her voice and dropped his backpack at the foot of the couch. “What’s the scoop, tulip?”

“I have so much news!” Mason said, jumping over the arm of the couch. “I don’t even know where to start--”

“The beginning usually works best,” Madison said, sitting up to look at him better. He was flushed and grinning which probably meant it had something to do with Jane. If he was gearing up to tell her they’d had sex, she was going to _freak_.

“I told Jane to run for Prom Queen,” Mason explained breathlessly. “And she agreed! And then told me to run for Prom King! And _then_ \--and then she called me her boyfriend! Her boyfriend, Madison! We’re--we’re official! Jane is my girlfriend!”

With her baby brother beaming like that, Madison couldn’t even find it in herself to mom him. She just grinned and clapped, laughing with him, because it seemed like he couldn’t even contain the joyful sound.

“But--but, Mase, wait, hold on. Prom King and Queen?” Madison asked, once he’d slid onto the couch proper and curled up against the arm.

“Yeah. It’s gonna be great! Jane has so many great ideas--”

“I’m sure she does, but Mason, Kitty and Spencer were talking about running, too. And Kitty’s a senior.” Something in her voice seemed to strike Mason; was she telling him not to run? “And--and, well, I had considered throwing my name in as well--”

“Mads,” Mason said, not sure what he could say. He wouldn’t tell her not to run, if she really wanted it. “We would be competing. _Against_ each other,” Mason clarified. They had competed _with_ each other many times over the years, and positively trounced the competition every time, but they had never, in all their years of being twins, had to go head to head.

The silence stretched out. They were doing their twin communicating; Mason half-pleading, half-resigned; Madison half-cruel and half-caring.

“Fine,” Madison said with a sigh. “I won’t run. I’ll even back you up, of course. In exchange for your unquestioning support next year. Our senior year will be _my_ year at McKinley. Deal?”

“Done deal!” Mason said, grinning widely with relief. “Thank you, Mads. Really. _Thank you_.” Madison was not a person to give up on anything, and he knew it was only out of incredible love for him that she was agreeing to it. “I’ll thank you first if I win.”

“When.” Mason blinked at her. “ _When_  you win, McCarthy. No brother of mine is going to run and _lose_.”

 

With that, Madison had appointed herself campaign management for the McHayward Prom Bid, and with her help, posters and propaganda began to show up around school. Kitty and Spencer had effectively taken the cheerleaders, but Mason was more involved with the rest of the body than they were--and since he wasn’t running _with_  Madison, he had a convenient rebuttal for any ‘why would I vote for the incest twins’ snark.

Somehow, the days melted into weeks, and it was the week of the Big Event. He’d watched boys and girls alike scramble for dates and felt a special kind of glow, because his was set, for the first time in his life. Because he had a _girlfriend_.

And he was picking his girlfriend up for _prom_.

Mason had been helplessly confused by all the intricacies of prom, so he reluctantly let Madison and Jane do all the shopping and pick everything out--except the corsage, which he picked out himself, although he did make sure to get Madison’s approval beforehand.

“Thank you,” Mason was saying to Mrs. Hayward as he stepped into the foyer. “You have a lovely--” there was a creak on the steps and Jane was coming downstairs, an absolute vision in a periwinkle blue dress that made her look like she was positively floating. The baby’s breath and tiny forget-me-nots in his corsage and at his breast pocket would match perfectly, he realized belatedly. Madison was so smart.

“Daughter,” Mason finished, eyes round as the moon. “Jane, you look...you look...wow,” he finished lamely, living up to every single stereotype. He was vaguely aware of Mrs. Hayward crying behind him, and Mr. Hayward snapping pictures on his iPhone, but Mason didn’t really notice any of that, because his attention was 100% on Jane, and he knew this was a moment he’d remember for the rest of his life.

“I got--I got a corsage,” Mason said, still in awe that this person, this perfect person, had agreed to go out with him. “Can I--”

“Yes, Mason,” Jane answered softly, extending her left wrist to him. “You look very handsome,”

Mason scoffed as he tied the strap around her wrist. “You’re gonna be the last person to even look at me tonight, if I’m standing next to you. Which I will be. All night.” He grinned up at her and she grinned back, and for a moment Mason didn’t even want to go to prom if it meant having to look away from Jane for even one second.

“Kids, pictures!” Mrs. Hayward said through her tears. They both jumped and Mason let Jane wind her hand through his arm and lead her down the stairs. They went into the living room and posed every which way; those pictures were their Facebook profiles for weeks.

 

There was punch, there was dancing, there was prom. And then, it was the announcement. Mason suddenly found himself onstage, sandwiched between Spencer and one of the hockey players. Spencer--who was not nearly as much of an ass as he tried to be, sometimes, muttered _good luck_ , just as the drumroll began.

“Students, students,” Sue said. “In the time-honored tradition of useless awards given to the marginally more attractive or popular among you, I will now be announcing your new William McKinley Prom King.” There was uproarious applause, until Sue glared out at the crowd. “Alright. By...the smallest amount of votes possible, your new Prom King is Mason McCarthy!”

Mason felt like all the oxygen had gone out of the room. He couldn’t move, at least not until a clapping Spencer elbowed him forward to receive his crown and staff.

“Thank you,” Mason stuttered, theatrical training saving him from forgetting his mission. “I want to thank my wonderful twin sister, Madison for managing my campaign and for all of you that voted for me, and those that didn’t. I’ll prove that I was worth it!” The crowd cheered and Mason stood aside, offering a blinding grin over at Jane, who smiled back--but she was nervous. It was rare to elect a King without his Queen but--it had happened before, hadn’t it? Mason thought about Kurt, and thought about how terrible that had been for him; he hoped to all the deities he could think of that this would not be like that. Now that he was thinking about it--now that he had won and was basically ‘safe’, he realized that it was almost always the prom queens of Glee Club that had some terrible things happen to them.

He was a Cheerio, and cummerbund or not, he would save Jane if anybody tried to dump slushie on her head.

“Your Prom Queen is…” Sue opened the envelope, and Mason could’ve sworn that he saw her smile, but he probably imagined it. “Jane Hayward. Congratulations, you both disgust me. Say a few words, if you _must_ , and then get off my stage.”

“Thank you,” Jane said breathlessly into the microphone, looking absolutely like a queen of the universe, not just prom. “Thank you so much to my King and my perfect boyfriend, and--to you, like Mason said, who voted for us. I promise you, we will do our very best to represent you--”

“Alright, alright, you’re done. Go have the first dance.” Sue interrupted. Jane was smiling so big Mason thought she might start crying; he handed their staffs to Spencer, who set them carefully on the edge of the stage. The lights dimmed and the spotlight shone on them as Mason took Jane’s arm. Behind them, Kitty, Spencer, Madison and Roderick were setting up the mics; no matter who had won, it would’ve been two boys and two girls singing the first dance.

If Kitty and Spencer won, they would have danced to _Blank Space_ , but because Mason and Jane won--

  
_Somethin’ bout love, oh, somethin’ bout love…_

Spencer and Roderick took the first few lines as Mason wrapped one arm around Jane’s waist and took her hand with the other. He smiled breathlessly at her as the drums kicked in and began to move her around the circle that had been cleared for them--she moved with him effortlessly, and Mason barely heard the music or his friends singing or the people clapping or aww-ing, because all there was was Jane.

“I’m so happy,” Jane whispered to him.

“I’m always happy when I’m with you,” Mason told her. And then they were both laughing to each other and moving closer; the dance had slowed although the music kept going. People took that as their cue to join in, and before he knew it, the song was finishing and the dancers were slowing down around them--at this point, they were barely moving at all, with Mason’s head resting against Jane’s and her arms around his neck. He knew they were violating Coach Sue’s six-inch-distance rule, but he didn’t care.

“Queen Jane,” Mason said softly. “As my first royal action...Can I kiss you?”

Jane giggled, soft and sweet. “You may, King Mason.”

  
  
It was just about as perfect as a first kiss could have been--which is to say, as perfect as any kiss could be.


End file.
